Dirty Dancer
by LoneeWolf
Summary: Cause baby when we dance, and the hearts are racing, it's the moment you will find me in the crowd, and I will know that we were meant to be. GAJEVY all the way, with NaLu and Gruvia, and a dip of Miraxus. ONESHOT COMPLETE.


**_(-ω-`_)~~ZZZ**

A wonderful day was starting in Magnolia, sunny and warm. Our dear girls were still sleeping, but they were soon waking up. The night before, they had passed out of exhaustion, even though the enthusiasm they felt didn't allow them to fall asleep. Today was a very important day, and you are about to find out why. The sun infiltrated the windows and, since the curtains were pulled back, it went directly over the sleeping faces of our girls, bringing them up from their slumber. But only one woke up immediately, used to getting up early.

She was a tiny girl with pale skin and bright blue hair, short but messy. She crawled out of the bed and sat on it, wiping the sleep away from her eyes. Opening them and showing the world their cinnamon color, she casually looked over to the calendar on her bedside table. Looking intently at the numbers, something clicked in her head and she let out a scream before she could stop herself. She had just remembered what was to happen today, and she couldn't help herself. Shooting up, she started dancing and leaned back, faking a faint, before jumping on her bed.

Her walls were covered with posters, photos and paintings, but there was one poster that she always said good morning and good night to. It was a poster of a man, tall and lean, tanned and raven haired, standing with one leg half-bent, looking back with a lost gaze and one hand entwined in his hair. He was part of her favorite band, and he was the lead singer. She bit her lip and leaned over to plant a kiss over his face before jumping down her bed and padding her way to her friends' room.

She lived in an apartment with two other women, her two current best friends. They had met when they had been assigned in the same apartment, and found out that they were all in the same college, although different courses. One was studying Education, another in Arts and herself was in Translation. They had always been shy around each other until one day when she had entered the house, with her headphones on, screaming at the top of her lungs a song from her favorite band, The Dragon Slayers. She stopped dead in her tracks, until one of them joined her in the singing, and the other followed suit.

The bluenette barged inside one room and jumped onto the figure lying on the bed. The woman huffed and screamed at her, but the bluenette only shook her and jumped around, exclaiming the same thing in at least three completely different languages. The figure eventually gave up and sat on the bed, revealing her blond hair, shoulder length and her brown eyes, shadowed with sleep. She yawned and looked over at the girl, following her in her dancing and prancing around, until she got tired.

"LEVY! Why did you wake me up?! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Lucy, don't you remember what day is it today?!" the bluenette – Levy – exclaimed.

"It's the day that I'm gonna catch on the sleep that college has been taking away from me!" Lucy – the blonde – answered "Arts is difficult, okay?!"

"Lucy! Today is the day! Don't you wanna see him?!" Levy jumped on her bed and pointed her small finger to a poster that Lucy had on her wall. It was a figure of her favorite band member, salmon hair and onyx eyes, with a smirk and his tongue sticking up, his trademark scarf wrapped around his neck, and a pair of red headphones over his ears.

"Wait… today? Today is the concert?" Lucy asked.

"YES!" Levy screamed. Lucy jumped to the floor and began dancing, shoving her hands up in the sky and moving them along.

"BABY I'M COMING!" the blonde shouted, giggling "I can't wait to see him! Levy, we need to get dressed! We need to look perfect! Levy, we need… we need to wake up Juvia."

"We do!" Levy exclaimed, and took her hand, barging inside the last bedroom of the house and turning on the lights, opening the windows and singing.

"Three more minutes, girls, please." The woman on the bed plead.

"Juvia, get your ass up! Don't you want to see Gray?! Today is the day!" Lucy exclaimed, shaking her awake.

"Huh?!" the woman sat up on the bed, her eyes moving from the smirking blonde to the giggling bluenette. "Today is the concert?"

"Yap." Levy winked, and the woman launched her arms around Lucy, her dark blue wavy locks flying around her, her blue eyes glowing.

"AAAH, JUVIA IS GOING TO SEE GRAY-SAMA!" she shouted, shaking Lucy around. She stood up and moved to her closet door, where a poster of Gray was, her favorite band member, where he was sitting down on the floor, with one leg bent and the other stretched. He leaned his arm over the bent left and was biting on his finger, one eyebrow cocked and a cocky smirk on his lips.

"He's cute though." Lucy commented, and Juvia turned back to glare at her.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's, love rival." She growled.

"You can have him, Juvia." Lucy laughed "All I want is Natsu."

"You and your dibs on boys. You can do all you want, as long as you don't get anywhere near Gajeel." Levy smirked.

"I don't understand why you're so interested in him, Levy." Lucy frowned "I mean, sure, he's the lean singer, but he's not that special. He's cute, but… meh."

"There's something about him…" the girl blushed.

"I think what Levy-chan is trying to say is that she has a thing for bad boys." Juvia smirked.

"That too." She laughed.

"Come on, we need to get everything ready! Tidy the house, eat and all before showers and clothes and makeup! And we also need to be there early to make our spots." Lucy exclaimed, throwing a fist up in the air.

 **(●⌒∇⌒●)**

 _Stone cold  
Stone cold  
You see me standing  
But I'm dyin' on the floor_

 _Stone cold  
Stone cold  
Maybe if I don't cry  
I won't feel anymore_

 _Stone cold  
Baby  
God knows I try to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am  
Even if I can't understand  
I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth  
Me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her  
I'm happy for you_

He winked at his phone and released the recording button, biting down on his lip while he wrote the caption to post that small clip on Instagram. Scratching his head and messing with his pink locks, he groaned and decided to type the first thing that came to his head, and pressed the 'Post' button. He sat back and smirked, imagining the reactions of his fans. He could almost hear their screams over the high note that he decided to hit over the last two verses.

"That was such a pansy ass song."

"Oh, shut up, Gajeel." He said, not needing to look back to recognize the rough and deep voice of the male.

"Come on, Pyro, you can do better than that." The man smirked, sitting beside him.

"Yeah, whatever, Tin Man." Natsu sighed, leaned back on the sofa.

"What's up with you?" Gajeel asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Come on Salamander, you can lie better than that." Another voice echoed in their ears, belonging to another male that entered the room.

"Bite me, Ice Princess."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's scared of tonight." Gajeel smirked.

"I'm not scared!" Natsu growled, raising his fist at his band colleagues.

"Then what is it?"

"Gray… Laxus. Tin Man." Natsu sighed, covering his eyes with his arm "I can't get her off my head."

"… really?" Gajeel let out.

"Dude. That's pathetic." Laxus said, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Bolt. You just say that because you already have the girl of your dreams." Gray defended his friend.

"Not the lady of my dreams, but definitely of my wet ones." Laxus chuckled.

"DUDE!" they all exclaimed, and the man got up and left the room. Gajeel watched him and looked at Natsu, smacking him upside the head.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" the pinket let out.

"Did she leave?"

"No…" Natsu sighed.

"Aight, dude, I'ma tell you something that cannot leave this room." Gajeel declared "That night… when you met her… you weren't the only one that got to meet a piece of heaven. Popsicle over there met one and I met another. Everyone in this room has someone that he met that night that can't forget about."

"Really?" he asked, looking over to the singer.

"Yeah, man." He huffed, and leaned back on the couch "That shawty still keeps me up at night, and trust me that I want nothing more than meet her again."

"Same… I know I shouldn't remember that night at all, but she never left my mind." Gray smiled softly.

"I remember everything."

"Me too."

 **(゜ᗩ゜')**

 _The party was lit. Flashing neon lights spinning around, making the sweaty bodies glow. The Dragon Slayers were at the bar, downing a couple of shots, screaming at each other over the music. Gray and Laxus were scanning the crowd for the heck of it and Gajeel and Natsu were fighting, like usual. Out of the sudden, Gray whipped his head in a direction and stopped dead. He had spotted in the middle of the crowd the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. Giving a heads-up to Laxus and not bothering to say anything to the two idiots fighting, he stood up and walked in her direction._

 _She was beautiful. Tall, but not too tall, pale and with curves to no end. She had her back to him, but he didn't mind. It was more to look before he met her. She was wearing a maid costume – did I forget to mention it was a costume party? – and it fit her every curve. White short sleeved blouse, a black corset around her waist, a short black frilly skirt and thigh high white socks, with black pumps and a frilly headband. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips, smirking when she sucked in a breath, and leaned down and whispered at her ear._

" _Damn girl, I've never had any dreams coming true, but that changed when I met you."_

 _She gasped, like he was expecting her to, and turned around. He smiled when he saw her, her big dark blue eyes covered by a black eye mask, her blue hair falling in locks over her large chest. He bit his lip and he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. He allowed her to calm down for a second before whispering in a way that only she could hear._

" _Would my lady like to dance?"_

" _Y-yes." She stammered._

" _What's your name, beautiful?" he asked, while he pulled her to the dance floor, one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand._

" _J-Juvia Lockster."_

" _A beautiful name for a beautiful princess…" he smiled, and they danced on through the night._

 _As Gray had his fun with the blue haired woman, Natsu had gotten tired of fighting with Gajeel and had gone outside to catch some air. As he stepped out of the club, he heard a verbal fight ongoing, and for the sounds of it, it wasn't a pretty one. He turned his head in that direction and saw a couple there, arguing. The man was covering the woman, so he could not see her very well, but he could tell that she was bothered by the whole thing. But he did nothing until he saw the man grab her and she yelped, slapping him. Without thinking, Natsu stepped in and pushed the guy away from her, keeping his back to her, but a glare on him. He wanted to try and fight, but Natsu took of his jacket and flexed his muscles, hardened by boxing, and the man gulped and left._

" _Thank you."_

 _He turned around and gasped. Behind him stood an angel. Pale complexion, blond locks and big brown eyes, she stared at him with a small smile on her pink lips. She was wearing a mask that covered the upper half of her face, a pair of cat ears on her head, a red choker with a golden rattle, a black corset with pink frills, a short skirt with a cat tail attached to it, thigh high socks, long black cat gloves, and black boots._

" _Of course. I'm Natsu."_

" _Lucy." She smiled "Pleasure."_

" _Same. Wanna go back inside?"_

" _Sure. I own you a dance."_

" _You do?" Natsu rose an eyebrow._

" _I gotta thank you somehow." She winked and took his hand, dragging him back inside._

 _While the two had fun with the girl they had found, Gajeel had gotten bored with watching from the bar and decided to crash the dance floor. He stood there, looking at the mix table, when something bright caught his attention from the corner of the eye. He turned in that direction and gasped. Small female with tiny body but killer shape. She was wearing a Little Red Riding Hood costume, with a low-cut white blouse, a black corset that pushed her small breasts up, a red short skirt, a pair of brown booties and a short red cape with the hoodie pulled over her head._

 _He bit his lip and moved over, but the girl kept on doing her thing. The song finished but another began, a fast song. He heard her giggle and saw her pull down the red hoodie before whipping her head back, her azure locks flying. He rose a studded eyebrow and grabbed the small of her waist, making her look up to him, showing him her cinnamon eyes, but instead of pushing him away, she winked and continued to dance, pushing herself against him and moving her body sensually, until he was following her moves._

" _Keep on doing that shorty, and we ain't gon' leave this place." He groaned at her ear after a specially arousing grind._

" _Are you buying?" she asked._

" _At least tell me your name, shawty." He said._

" _Levy." She smiled "No need to tell me yours, handsome."_

" _Damn, shorty, is your ass a library book? Cuz I can't stop checking it out!" Gajeel asked, and she giggled._

" _Nice one, but I ain't leaving this place with you. You're hot and all, but I'm not looking for this."_

" _You don't like casual sex? Fuck, I'll put on a tux and we'll call it formal sex!"_

" _Thank you for the offer." She giggled "But I'ma have to pass."_

 **(꒪ཀ꒪)**

"LUCY!" Levy called, kicking the purse that the blonde had brought.

The three were sitting down against the doors of the stadium where the concert would be happening. Levy was wearing a dark blue crop top with the word 'iron' written in silver, a high brown short circle skirt, a pair of black thigh high socks, a pair of heeled grey leather boots, a black choker and a black cuff bracelet, her hair tied with a black bandana. Lucy was wearing a mid-thigh black halter dress with keyhole neckline, a pair of heeled brown boots with black socks and a black wrist band, her hair loose with a small ponytail on the side, locked with a pink ribbon. As to Juvia, she was wearing a long-sleeved navy long dress with two leg cuts, a brown belt and booty shorts under, with thigh high brown heeled boots.

"What is it?" she turned to her, smiling.

"Let's sing."

"Okay. What do you want to sing?"

"Concrete Angel." Levy smiled "I'll do Gajeel."

"Okay. I'll do Natsu. Juvia?"

"Okay. Juvia will do Gray-sama."

"We wished." Lucy snickered "Okay, let me see…"

"What are you doing?" Levy asked.

"Looking for the instrumental." The blonde said, scrolling down her phone "Found it!"

( **Levy** , _Lucy_ , Juvia)

"Hit it!" Juvia exclaimed.

 **[Juvia]**

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

 **[Lucy]**

 _The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

 **[ALL]**

 _ **Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

 **[Lucy]**

 _Concrete angel_

 **[Levy]**

 **Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**

 **[ALL]**

 _ **Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

 **[Levy]**

 **Concrete angel**

 **[Lucy]**

 _A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

 **[ALL]**

 ** _Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved_**

 **[Lucy]**

 _Concrete angel_

"Wow, you guys are good…" a voice said beside them. It was a girl with red hair and brown eyes, sided with a man with blue hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled "I'm Lucy."

"Erza." She smiled "And this is Jellal."

"Levy."

"Juvia."

"Pleasure." They all said at the same time, and started laughing.

"You guys are fans of The Dragon Slayers?" Levy asked.

"Yes. I love their music, and when I showed it to Erza, she loved it too…" Jellal said.

"That's awesome! Do you have a favorite song?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. Warriors."

"I love Concrete Angel, actually. It's so deep, and I heard that it was Natsu that wrote it, right?" Erza asked "I'm a fan, but not the kind that knows everything."

"That's okay." Lucy answered, giggling "Quick briefing then. Gajeel is main vocals and guitar, and he used to be a mechanic before. He still is, though. Levy has a huge crush on him. Laxus used to be a personal trainer and he's drums. He's got a girlfriend named Mirajane. Gray was a Youtuber and he's second guitar. Juvia is in love with him. Natsu used to do boxing and he's vocals and bass. He's my man. And yes, it was him that wrote it. With the help of the others, but the reason is all his."

"Why did he write such a sad song?" the redhead asked.

"The song is about his sister, Wendy. She was Natsu's biggest rock, and when she committed suicide… he was down in deep waters for a while…" Levy explained.

"Oh, poor him…" Erza frowned "Speaking of Natsu, Lucy, did you saw the clip that he posted on Insta today?"

"I DID!" Lucy exclaimed "I was showering when Levy screamed and put that for me to hear and I almost fell off the tub! IT KILLED ME!"

 **Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ**

The doors had opened and everyone had entered, Lucy, Levy and Juvia earning a spot right in the front row. The three had been followed by Erza and Jellal and now the five waited impatiently for the concert to begin. The opening band came and it was a great warm up to their bodies and voices, but they could not wait to see their favorite band. And, like a prayer, their wish was granted. The stage went dark and they saw four figures enter the stage, grab their instruments and stand in their positions. The lights came on and the stadium erupted in screams.

Laxus was sitting on his stool, above the stage, behind his drums, his blond spiky hair shooting in every single angle. His blue eyes were locked on the drumsticks on his hands and his smirk made the fangirls swoon. He was tall and really buff, his skin slightly tanned and crossed with various scars, and he wore and sleeveless blue sports top, red jeans and black sneakers.

Gray stood in the right side of the stage, his bass on his back, the strip that held it up crossing his naked chest. His black short locks were spiky and messy, his dark eyes opened and gazing at the crowd. The bird-like tattoo was over his right pectoral and was dark blue, only shaded by the cross necklace the male carried. He wore a pair of dark green cargo pants hanging low on his hips, showing a bit of his black boxers, and brown combat boots.

Natsu stood on the left side of the stage, mic in front and red guitar hanging from his shoulder; his tanned skin glowed and a smirk played on his chapped lips. His salmon hair was spiky and his signature white scarf was wrapped around his head, serving as a bandana, keeping the hair off his obsidian eyes. His lean upper part of the body was showing, his muscled arms flexed and his abs deliciously rippling down his stomach. He wore a black vest, showing the bird-like red tattoo - their official symbol, grey jeans and black Air Jordan, his right wrist with his normal black wrist band.

Finally, Gajeel stood tall in the middle of the stage, with the spotlight right above him. His messy mane fell down his back in spiky black locks, and his crimson eyes were lowered to the floor. His tanned skin was covered in piercings and scars, and the firsts glowed with the light. He wore an opened black leather jacket with nothing underneath, and everyone could see his naked chest and washboard abs. A pair of white pants, low on his hips but held there by a red belt, and dark combat boots, not to mention his signature gloves: dark brown, fingerless and with a steel plate on the back of the hand.

"Hello Magnolia!" Natsu exclaimed, and everyone started screaming, including Lucy "Daamn, we got the house full today. Great to see you all! So, I gotta be real with you. This song that we're gonna sing today is a new song."

"He's right." Gray continued "No one has ever heard this song before, and you're gonna be the firsts! Here's the thing. This is a personal song, written by us based on real events that happened to us at a party, about three months ago."

"And what happened there got scarred in our memory, so what we gonna do is just go for it today and try and find out the ones that made our night so memorable." Gajeel finished "It's called Dirty Dancer, people."

 **[Natsu]**

 _Dirty, dirty dancer girl with the mini skirt,  
Oo she makes her man wanna sing.  
Lips like an angel smiles like a devil,  
Bout the only thing she's missing is some wings._

Lucy was screaming; it was rare for Natsu to begin a song, and she was loving it. His voice was so sweet and soft, like velvet, and she found herself sometimes not believing that he used to be a boxer. She smiled down at Levy and looked up back to her love, wishing that he could see her.

 **[Gajeel]**

 _Hold up mami you might hurt somebody,  
When you work that body on me.  
All the lights are flashing and the dance floors packing,  
Cause they see you dirty dancing on me._

Levy bit her lip when she saw her not-so-secret-but-enormous-crush with his eyes closed while he manipulated the strings of his red guitar to form the melody of the song. She was moving her head from side to side, loving the lyrics and going wild with the sound of his raw and deep voice.

 **[ALL]**

 _Cause baby when we dance,  
And the hearts are racing,  
It's an invitation for you to explore yourself,  
Like you never ever done before  
I had a taste of you and girl now I want it all.  
Girl now I want it all [x2]_

 **[Gajeel]**

 _Dirty dirty dancer where'd you get those hips from,  
And how you learn to use em so well?  
Ass like a weapon you would think that she's from heaven,  
But she's so hot that she's gotta be from hell._

 **[Gray]**

 _Hold up mami you might hurt somebody,  
When you work that body on me.  
All the lights are flashing and the dance floors packing,  
Cause they see you dirty dancing on me._

Gray's eyes scanned the crowd, smiling, but secretly looking anxiously for the one, for that curvy beauty that he had met that fateful night. He was growing desperate, but something made him look down and made him gasp. There she was, with her arms up and above her head, with her blue hair over her chest and swaying her body to the beat of the song. Her eyes were casted down but he knew it was her. Only her was that curvaceous and captured him like that. He gazed down at her and continued to sing for her.

 **[ALL]**

 _Cause baby when we dance,  
And the hearts are racing,  
It's an invitation for you to explore yourself,  
Like you never ever done before,  
I had a taste of you and girl now I want it all._

Levy was loving the music, and she was loving getting lost in it. She ignored everything else, including the voice in the back of her head that told her that what he was singing about was strangely familiar. She was feeling hot, so she lowered her head and grabbed her bandana, pulling it down as she rose her head, making her azure mane fly around her. And it was that movement that Gajeel saw, and immediately recognized her as the beauty from the club in that fateful night. He gasped and bit his lip, exchanging a look with Gray.

 **[Laxus]**

 _You can be my dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
You can be my dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

 **[Natsu]**

 _You got something they want, I got something you need,  
Let's not wait anymore, let's start dancing.  
You got something I want and now I'm ready to leave,  
Let's not wait anymore and start dancing._

Natsu always loved the feeling that he got when he sang in public, but today he was looking for someone. That someone that he hoped that was there, hearing him sing about her, about her beauty, about her charm. Lucy was jumping around in her place, feeling the kicks of the music, and she looked up to Natsu. At the same time, he looked down at her, and both locked gazes in an eternal exchange of secret faith. He mouthed her name and she smiled brightly and nodded.

 **[Laxus]**

 _You can be my dancer, dirty, dirty dancer.  
You can be my dancer, dirty, dirty dancer._

 **[Gajeel]**

 _Hey pretty lady,  
You just make me wanna stay later,  
And wait for you to make that paper,  
So when your done I can take you home,  
And get you all alone.  
Now what you saying,  
You won't leave with me unless I'm paying,  
But I thought me and you had a connection,  
I guess that I took it very wrong when you were moving on me like a dirty dancer._

The fans started screaming once Gajeel finished, and all three – Gajeel, Natsu and Gray – signaled the security to go pick the three girls and bring them to the stage. They nodded and immediately got to work. They climbed down the stage and ran to the girls, each picking one up and passing them over the barriers, quietly asking them to calm down and for the name. Once they confirmed their identities, the security guards picked them up and brought them upstage.

"Okay, so here's the thing." Gray declared, running a hand through his hair "Remember when we told you we met someone…? Well, guess what? We found them. I'm calling Juvia Lockster!"

"Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu smirked, seeing the girl scream.

"Short shawty, AKA Levy." Gajeel smirked, and heard a piercing 'WHAT'.

The security brought the three girls to their side and left them. Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders, Gray held her by the waist because the girl looked like she was about to faint and Gajeel pulled Levy's chin up and leaned down to kiss her forehead. The three girls were a blushing mess, but the males knew that they had a job to do before continuing.

"Lucy… I don't know a thing about you, but I do know that I couldn't stop thinking about you since that night. That neko costume, that fight with who I hope is an ex-boyfriend… Luce… I can't get you out of my head." Natsu declared, his hand covering the mic "Please tell me you remember, and please tell me you understand, because I myself don't know why I'm feeling this way."

"Natsu… this may sound weird, but first I am a huge fan of yours and second… I can't stop thinking of that night too. I was in a daze, so that night I didn't recognize you immediately, but in the next morning… Natsu, my heart beats faster whenever I hear you sing, and I want to think that all the love songs are about me…"

"They are." He confirmed, biting his lip "Stay with me. Let's get to know each other. No titles, no names, no fans. Just me and you."

"Okay." She nodded, gasping when Natsu removed his scarf from his head and wrapped it around her neck, and winked at her.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia blushed.

"Juvia… Juvia Lockster. I finally found you." He shook his head, covering the mic "Seems so unreal. You here, in my arms, like in that night."

"Juvia is having a hard time believing too, do not worry. Gray-sama… Juvia has feelings for you." She blushed, ready for rejection.

"Juvia…" he shook his head "You're so cute… I think I might have feelings for you too, love. I can't get you out of my head, and those curves… they still keep me up at night, making me wonder where you are, if you're thinking of me…"

"Juvia is always thinking of you, Gray-sama." She admitted.

"Good to know I'm not alone." He said "I wanna know everything about you. Want to tell me everything?"

"Only if you tell Juvia everything in return." She tried, and he chuckled and nodded, agreeing. "Stay with me." He asked.

"Always." She blushed, resting her head against his chest.

"Pipsqueak." Gajeel smirked, covering the mic "I found you."

"Gajeel… I am so flattered that you remember me, seriously, it's a dream come true, but…"

"But what?" he frowned.

"I'm not your type of girl." She admitted "You like them hot, hot and hot. I'm not like that. I'm tiny, I'm nerdy and I'm a bookworm."

"Bookworm. I like that." He smirked "So what?"

"Gajeel, look at me. I'm nearly flat, and I am not of your interest, trust me." She tried, ignoring the tears on the back of her eyes for rejecting the man she had a crush on.

"How 'bout you trust me and know that I'm not that shallow. I like girls with brains, not ditzy blondes. And besides… I'm an ass kind of man. And baby, you got enough to keep me entertained." He winked and she blushed.

"You really going through with wanting to be with me?" she asked.

"Let me buy you a dinner first. And then we can decide how to move from there. Just don't leave my side. It's hard to look for someone so small." He winked and pressed a kiss to her hair. He asked for three stools and the girls sat beside them, Levy next to Gajeel, Lucy next to Natsu, her hands holding the scarf and Juvia next to Gray, blushing deeply.

"Okay, Laxus, hit that!"

 **[Natsu]**

 _I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep  
'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be  
How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head?  
I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed  
I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed  
'Cause I am a lion and you are dead_

 **[Gray]**

 _Here's a story of everything we'll ever be  
You can hide but some of us can never leave  
And if you go I don't need those little things  
They remind me of all our little dreams  
Can you hear the words, all I can say?  
We can watch the world even if they walk away  
Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today  
You were born a lion and a lion you will stay_

 **[ALL]**

 _I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep  
'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

 **[Gajeel]**

 _Remember an army, of all those little kids  
Living life like they only get a little bit  
It's hard to fight when you're born in the middle and  
I'd rather die, won't watch you giving in  
I'm sorry daughter but your father's not the same  
I can look into your eyes and I'll swear that I will change  
But tomorrow is tomorrow so forgive me if I stay  
You can hide beneath the covers while I hide behind the pain_

 **[Gajeel & Gray]**

 _After all, only so much we can say  
Words can lose their meaning, once you walk away  
Promise that you'll love me, watch me as I fade  
I'll give you all those things that these liars never gave  
The hands on the clock, and the things we cannot change  
Tear it all to pieces, and take back what I made  
If there's one thing I'd keep, it's you that I would save  
Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay_

 **[Laxus]**

 _I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep  
'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

 **[Natsu]**

 _Hey!  
I never meant to let go  
All I want and you're all I ever wanna know  
Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home, of a pretty home_

 **[Natsu & Laxus]**

 _Hey!  
I never meant to let go  
All I want and you're all I ever wanna know  
Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home, of a pretty home  
Hey!_

 **[ALL]**

 _I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep  
'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

They finished the song and the crowd erupted in screams once more, and Levy, Lucy and Juvia joined them. They hopped down their stools and hugged the males. Gray let out a chuckle and wrapped his arm around her waist, Natsu buried his nose in her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Gajeel straight up picked Levy up and smirked at her, chuckling at her flustered reaction. Even though their meeting was an act of fate and the find a strike of destiny, their lives would be made together with their effort, their sweat and their voices, and most importantly, their love.

Because really. What's good about being famous if you don't have that one fangirl that you look for in the crowd, to whom you are truly singing to?

❤ **(´ε｀ )**

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! I hope you like it, and if you did, click fav and follow, and if you want to say something, please hit that review button and tell me what you think! A big shoutout to my girl Morgana for getting me addicted to Hollywood Undead (the last song) and a big shoutout to all of you Gajevy lovers! You are the best!  
By order of appearance, the songs are:  
\- Stone Cold, by Demi Lovato;  
\- Concrete Angel, by Martina McBride;  
\- Dirty Dancer, by KDrew;  
\- Lion, by Hollywood Undead.**

 **If you don't know any of these songs, please listen to them, they're awesome!**

 **Lots of love from this weirdo,**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
